


if you keep looking at me like that, we wont even make it to a bed

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt thing





	if you keep looking at me like that, we wont even make it to a bed

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“Morning,” Stephen says, voice thick with sleep.

Tony glances up from his coffee. “How’d you sleep?-” Stephen yawns - “Not well, if the dark circles are anything to go by.”

“My dark circles are a permanent fixture of my face,” Stephen says. “Can I have that?”

Tony hasn’t even gotten his first line of protest out before Stephen’s pulled his coffee cup away and drunk from it. And then spat it back into the cup.

“Gross.”

“What’s gross is how much sugar you put in there. What are you wearing?”

Tony stands up and grins. “I was going to make you breakfast before I remembered you said i wasn’t allowed anywhere near the breakfast making machines after last time. But I got the apron made specially, so I thought I’d wear it anyway. You like?”

“Is that.. you?” Stephen asks. “Tony-! Is that your-”

“Mhm,” Tony says, staring over at Stephen.

Who sighs. Glares. Says, “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”


End file.
